


Cover Mount

by This is Underwhelming at Best (Sangatsu)



Series: Audience Duplication [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangatsu/pseuds/This%20is%20Underwhelming%20at%20Best
Summary: Yes, bullying is a workplace issue
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Series: Audience Duplication [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661776
Kudos: 43





	Cover Mount

It took Piers three days in the span of his first two weeks at work to understand Leon’s invitation to join him having a ‘smoke break’ is a less direct way of saying ‘please eat your lunch, you look like you should eat more’. Since then, he refuses four times out of five.

He can’t fuck up this week’s schedule. Seven articles need reviewing. There are mails he has to send his writers regarding the next issue’s theme. He’s going to interview new reporters and writers on Wednesday, followed by proofreading articles sent to him just yesterday. Then there are layouts for four pages due Monday, which means he has to finish them before Friday. That is, if Milo meets his deadline and sends him the illustrations as soon as possible.

On Thursday, he’s going to order a fruit cake for Marnie’s graduation party. Ceremony and party are on Saturday. Sunday is a rest day for them both.

So once again, he has to decline the invitation and munch on coconut chocolate Clif bar on his desk.

Three out of seven articles are done. He deserves a treat. There’s a tub of store bought pudding he stored in the pantry’s fridge yesterday. 

While he’s fully aware of the risks of storing food items within the vicinity of ethically challenged workmates, he also puts high amount of faith on his choice of pudding flavor and brand, which he believes the majority would find dubious.

Raihan is eating something with a spoon, blocking the fridge with his dumb big body during the process. He greets Piers with raised brows and a nod.

And it’s not there. The pudding is gone. The little blue and purple tub with a sticky note on it, his name and signature scribbled on it, it's not in the fridge. With a tilt of his head, he notices said sticky note is laid on the counter.

He has to look up to get a good look on the tub in Raihan’s hand.

“Yes?” Raihan says with a raised brow.

“You’re eating my food.”

“Oh no, this is Leon’s. Guy loves blackcurrant flavor. Maybe someone put it on a different shelf.”

He has some questions regarding the food thievery but he also had seen Raihan using his ‘I survived another meeting that should have been an email’ mug way too many times. Maybe Leon is also used to it. Maybe Raihan is just a bully. “No. That’s blueberry. I saw Leon’s on the door shelf.”

Raihan frowns at the pudding’s label. Then he glances at the sticky note in Piers’ hand. “Why are you guys using the same sticky note color and eat similarly colored desserts?” He eats another spoonful. “I should buy you another one. That cafe near the station later?”

“It’s okay, I have to go back to work.”

“After work?”

“No really, it’s okay.”

“Tomorrow? This weekend?”

“I can buy it on my way home from work. Thanks though.” Raihan shrugs.

Someone filed a complaint to the budgeting committee, saying the previous coffee was weak and shitty. Newer one is shittier. Whoever thought coffee with sour taste is better than one with pleasant woody note must have only drank shitty coffee from the gas station’s convenience store. 

Raihan nods in agreement as he pours the shitty coffee into his ‘Maybe Next Time’ mug.


End file.
